An Honest Mistake
by DopeyPixie
Summary: 'Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can.' Nicholas Sparks, At First Sight


So, this was my graduation present to fanficgirl18, I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

''Earthquakes just happen. Tornadoes just happen. Your tongue does not just happen to fall into some other girls mouth!'' Gemma Halliday

* * *

''Woah!'' Was all Lana could get out as Kayla rushed passed her towards Lu s office at unbelievable speed. She stood up and started walking towards the office as well and was about to knock on the door when it flew open and a clearly upset, and very distraught, Kayla appeared in the doorway.  
''What?!'' Was all she asked with one eyebrow raised.

Lana took a step back. ''What's wrong kid?''  
Kayla had been filling in for Lu since the latter was on her honeymoon with Jonas.  
''Nothing!'' Kayla said through gritted teeth before forcing herself passed Lana and walking over to the front desk - pretending that everything was fine - and she picked up the manila file of her first patient of the day.

Lana followed her to the desk and took the file from her, giving Kayla a look that said: 'we need to talk'.  
Kayla let out a slight groan and walked back into her office. Lana walked in a few seconds later, closing the door behind her. ''What's wrong?'' She asked the younger woman whom she had known and had been friends with for quite some time now. When the latter didn't respond all she could do was guess: ''does it have something to do with Keisha? Or with Peter?'' From the subtle response that Kayla gave Lana immediately knew it was Peter. ''Did you two have a fight?'' She asked with her head cocked to the side in understanding.

Kayla gave a slight nod, still upset to actually say something.  
''About what?'' Lana asked. Kayla took a deep breath before she leant over, leaning her elbows on her desk, and started to talk: ''Last night when he was in the shower his phone started beeping. He had gotten a text and I read it...'' Kayla wasn't sure she wanted to continue.

''What did it say?'' Lana asked her.  
''How does a weekend in France sound?'' Kayla said. ''After he got out of the shower he checked his phone and before I could bring it up he said that he might have to go visit his mom soon.''

Lana left out a sad sigh, ''I'm sorry kid,'' she said.

''Anyways, I told him that I'm moving back to my old apartment tonight and that I'll pick up all of my stuff after work,'' Kayla said before getting up out of her oversized black deckchair. ''And now I have to take a look at Jamie, Farrah has been bugging me about Jamie's cough all last week.'' She said before rushing back out and getting the manila file.

* * *

Peter was sitting on the couch in the small, but tastefully decorated, living room when he heard the doorbell ring repeatedly, like someone was dying to get in. He rushed to the front door as fast as he could, hoping it was her. He was slightly disappointed when he saw who is was: ''Lana?''Peter asked as he made his way to her. ''What are you doing here?''

''We,'' Lana pointed back-and-forth between Peter and herself, ''need to have a talk.''  
Peter nodded. As Lana followed Peter into in, where they could have a little more privacy away from the very curious neighbors that lived in the apartment building, he asked her: ''how did you know I was here?'' The frown on his face making it clear that he really didn't know, since he had told her he was going to volunteer at the nearby woman prison.

''Some nurse at the prison told me when I went there to go look for you,'' Lana said curtly.  
Peter turned to look at her before closing the door of the study behind him, ''she told you? Just like that?'' He was surprised they would just tell anybody that.  
''Well, she did after I told her I was Kayla Thornton. You might want to clear that up later,'' Lana said as she sat down in one of the chairs in the spacious room.  
Peter gave a nod before he dragged another chair across the room so he could sit in front of Lana, ''so-'' he tried to begin before Lana interrupted him.

''What the hell were you thinking?!'' Lana asked.  
''What? Just in case you're wondering: she broke up with me,'' Peter said, putting his hands up in defense.  
''Why did you cheat on her?'' Lana asked with raised eyebrows as she looked at him, studying his reaction.  
Peter s face turned into a frown as he sat back in his chair, ''I never cheated on Kayla.''

Lana shifted in her chair before saying, ''how does a weekend in France sound?'' In a sultry voice.

Peter s jaw slightly dropped and his eyes grew bigger, ''ehm...''  
''Busted!'' Lana said as she stood up.  
''It's not what you think!'' Peter quickly said as he stood up as well.

''Tell it to somebody else!'' Lana said. ''You can't just cheat on her, Kayla won't just cry and get over it like some other woman might would, she'll leave you and she won't come back!''

''I swear to God I didn't cheat on her,'' Peter repeated before he motioned to the chair Lana had sat in, ''sit down.''  
Lana threw him a look before she rolled her eyes and sat down, ''this better be good!''  
Peter sat back down as well and stared out the window, which was to his left, trying to come up with how to say this.  
''Well?'' Lana asked him.

''The woman who sent that - Valerie is her name - is an old friend of mine. She's been helping me come up with the perfect way to propose to Kayla and she suggested that I take her to France for the weekend,'' Peter explained. ''What about the trip to your mom you have to go on?'' Lana asked as she crossed her arms, still not trusting the story.

''That is just a trip. She has been sick for a while so I want to make sure she's okay, and ask her what she thinks about me getting married,'' Peter said.  
Lana sat back in silence for a moment, just looking at him. ''So you're not cheating on her?'' She asked a little skeptical, her head slightly turned to the left as she looked at him out the corners of her eyes.

''Of course not!'' Peter said.

He saw the emotion on Lana's face change from upset to wide grin, ''and you're going to propose to her?'' She asked.  
''Yeah!'' He said, smiling as well.

Her face suddenly dropped, ''but she wants to leave you,'' she said in a sad voice. ''I know,'' Peter said as he took a deep breath. They both sat in silence for a while - neither one of them really knew what to say. The look on Peter face suddenly changed and he sat up a little straighter.  
''What?'' Lana asked him as she sat up as well.

''I've got an idea.''

* * *

Kayla groaned as she pushed the key in the locket of the front door of their - make that his - apartment. It had been a long day at work and for some reason Lana had left during the morning so she had to have some nurse, who obviously had no idea how things worked, handle the front desk. As she opened the door the first thing she saw was Peter. He was standing in the hallway in a tux, a bouquet of red roses in his right hand. She rolled her eyes, ''what now?'' She asked.

''I talked to Lana today-'' he began.  
''I'm not going to forgive you,'' Kayla said as she looked around the rest of the hallway; there were red roses everywhere. She saw them in the living room to her left, towards the kitchen on the right, a trail of vases with red roses in them leading up the hallway to the bedroom.  
''That woman is just a friend-''

''Yeah, right!'' Kayla said as she started walking up the stairs to get her stuff. There were red roses everywhere upstairs as well. Peter hurried to catch up to her. ''She is just a friend who is helping me plan something, and it has nothing to do with me visiting my mom,'' he said in a rapid pace so she couldn't interrupt her. He stood in front of her, behind him the door that had been their bedroom - and what was now close to being just his bedroom.

''What can you possible plan that would take you to France for a weekend?'' Kayla asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. ''A proposal,'' Peter said simply.  
''What?'' She asked, sounding a less angry now, more confused.

Peter stepped aside and opened the door to the bedroom. Kayla frowned before walking in and looking around the room amazed. There were a considerable amount of red roses in the bedroom, as well as other flowers. There were bright colored flowers everywhere, cluttering up all the space. The glass doors to the balcony were open as well and she could see flowers on the balcony as well behind the white curtains that kept moving because of the light breeze outside.

Eventually her eyes landed on the bed, or - to be more exact: on the diamond ring in the black, velvet box which was on the bed. She spun around to see Peter behind her.

''A proposal,'' he repeated. He walked to the bed and picked up the box from it before getting down on one knee. ''Kayla,'' he swallowed hard before looking up into her eyes. ''This wasn't exactly how I planned to do this, as you've probably figured out by now. But... I thought it mattered where I did this, how I did this, what I said... Today I realized that all that matters is that I let you know how crazy I am about you, how much I love the sound of your laugh, how amazed I am by how kind you're to people, how much I respect you and how devoted I am to... us,'' he continued, ''Every time I see you I think back to the first time I laid eyes on you, what I felt in that moment, what I said to myself: 'I'm going to marry her someday,'' he said the last part in a joking voice, ''and how I'm reminded that I still feel the same way, so... will you marry me?'' He finally asked her as he could see tears glisten in her eyes.

Kayla looked at him, shocked and unbelievable happy at the same time, ''yes,'' she finally managed to say. ''Yes I'll marry you,'' she said as she pulled him up to his feet and kissed his lips. She looked down at her hands when she could feel him grab one of them and sliding the ring onto her finger.

Peter smiled at her before leaning back down and kissing her again.

* * *

''I am nothing special, of this I am sure. I am a common man with common thoughts and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten, but I've loved another with all my heart and soul, and to me, this has always been enough...'' Nicholas Sparks, _The Notebook_


End file.
